<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hesitation by Vampurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209738">Hesitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr'>Vampurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual coded edelgard, Based on a scene from the girl king, F/F, Fluff, I didn’t really proofread this but there shouldn’t be a lot of errors, edelth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time when Edelgard shares a bed with Byleth, it doesn’t go as she always had imagined it to be. </p><p>((Based on a scene from the movie The Girl King; I thought it fit Edelgard and Byleth well!!))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is all based upon this one scene from The Girl King, which was an alright enough movie, but this scene just really fit Edelgard and Byleth to me.<br/>Here’s the link to a photo set of it: https://jesuswasafag.tumblr.com/post/171670571307/the-girl-king-2015-dir-by-mika-kaurism%C3%A4ki</p><p>So I decided to write it! </p><p>Regardless, I hope you enjoy! It’s been an extremely long time since I’ve written anything, and I’ve never written for Edelth before so we’ll see how this goes! I also didn’t beta it either so there may be a mistake or two<br/>And once again, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment, or you can message my tumblr at @giraffe-lesbian !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was exactly how Edelgard had dreamed it to be, the first ever time she’d share a bed with Byleth. Numerous blankets to cuddle under, the softest pillows in all of Fodlan, and a morning already cleared of duties that had been completed the previous day. It simply couldn’t get much better than that. </p><p>Except for the missing key detail that it completely wasn’t. </p><p>All of that was there, of course, but the Edelgard in the dream certainly wasn’t. The usually confident and defiant empress now was almost a bundle of nerves, her eyes darting around the room and slowly rubbing her hands together over and over again. </p><p>Sure, in a dream, she had known exactly what to do. Everything went by perfectly and seamlessly. She’d cuddle with Byleth, kiss her, hold her hand, honestly just do absolutely everything that she always daydreamed about. </p><p>Yet in real life, the actual logistics of it all were completely skewed. Anxiety had creeped up on her, and now she could barely do anything except lay there and try not to completely panic. </p><p>“I know how to swing an axe,” Edelgard began to mumble. The ceiling had become incredibly interesting all of the sudden, so she kept her gaze transfixed there. “And I know how to pass a test with flying colors. I know how to lead an army, though I admit, you may be a little better than me. And I can paint, or at least, somewhat paint,” she finished with a nervous laugh, and it was only then when she risked a glance at Byleth. </p><p>The empress then drew in a deep breath. “But... I can’t say I know how to place my lips on yours. Or where to put my hands.” Her voice was much quieter now, and a dark red had begun to creep across her face. “I’ve never been with someone before, and I don’t even know where I’d begin or... if I’d even want to.” </p><p>And during all of this, Byleth hadn’t spoken a word. Her usual blank gaze had stayed on Edelgard the entire time, but a look of pure fondness had begin to grow. A small smile also came to match, but still, she didn’t speak a word. </p><p>Instead, Byleth moved her hand through the covers, only to stop when she found Edelgard’s. She softly stopped the empress from rubbing her hands together, and without missing a beat, she intertwined their fingers together. </p><p>She then leaned over, only for a few seconds, to press a quick, chaste kiss to Edelgard’s cheek. It was fast but comforting, inviting even. It was Byleth’s own way of saying that it was completely fine if not so much more. </p><p>As it turned out, it was. All that escaped Edelgard’s lips was a quiet oh, but on the inside, it was able to put her at an odd sort of ease. It was as if all the pressure that had built up was beginning to give away. She finally shifted her gaze over to Byleth, and she already began to feel herself relax. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Byleth finally asked, her gaze still resting upon Edelgard. </p><p>“Yes, yes absolutely,” Edelgard replied. A smile had begun to grow on her face, and she was finding it more and more difficult to hide it. “It’s more than okay, actually. Do... do you think I can kiss you now?” </p><p>Byleth’s small smile only grew as she nodded back a yes, and this time around, Edelgard didn’t even hesitate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>